The Betrayal
by princessjasmine12
Summary: Ezra right after we found out that he's A! Oh my god I'm still in denial.


**I'm sorry if this is terrible because I just can't understand for the life of me WHY EZRA WOULD BE A! and everyone online is saying in interviews that this isn't a Toby stunt all over again and that Ezra actually is A and oh my god I can't handle this.**

**Every time I read Ezra is A theories on tumblr, I would just laugh because they were so ridiculous, but now…**

**I cried and my body was shaking all night and I couldn't sleep because I kept having nightmares of Ezra being A! Is he just an obsessive compulsive liar who's obsessed with his student? And don't Ezra and Aria have sex in the premiere? Oh my god, Lord help me.**

**Everything I've ever known and loved has been a lie. Excuse me as I go sit in a corner and cry with my terrible thoughts and feelings.**

* * *

Anger and frustration coursed throughout my veins as I walked into the dimly lit room.

Someone had been here. Someone had definitely been here.

The closet door was open, revealing my collection of prim and proper black suits. I had definitely closed it last time I had been here.

I looked around the room in disbelief; astounded that someone had actually found the room.

I was getting more pissed off by the second. Unable to deal with my anger, I slammed the closet door shut, only for it to swing right back open.

How could this have happened? The whole room looked different from when I last left it.

I took a deep breath in an effort to calm myself down, before walking over to my desk and sitting down into the chair.

The girls were probably crashing that party by now, and Emily was probably still freaking out because Alison is still alive. If only she knew.

I smirked at the thought of how well I had fooled Aria with all of this. She never would have been able to guess that I was A. That it was me who was watching her every move. That it was me hurting her without saying an actual word to her. That it was _ me _who was making her and her friends lives a living hell.

I had done such a good job pretending that I didn't know about A. How could I have not noticed that she was being watched? The look of terror that crossed her face every time her phone rang was evidence for the whole world to see that something was going on.

She had fallen for the lie I told months ago when she found a stash of money in my sock drawer. For being such a great liar herself, I was astounded that she had fallen for my deceit.

I had the girl wrapped around my finger, and she didn't even know it.

I had been the older guy Ali had been seeing. The girls never would have guessed it. We had done such a good job hiding our relationship. Even though she had lied to me about her age, I had continued seeing her. What was it with girls lying to me about their age?

I had fooled all of them so well. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria. Especially Aria.

Didn't Aria ever question how we hid our relationship so well? Did she ever question the reason why A was so often after her friends, but not her? Why A rarely broke up the two of us, while A was constantly going after Hanna and Caleb or Toby and Spencer, or Emily, who had already dated and broken up with half of Rosewood?

I knew about it all, and I tormented the girls with it.

I knew about Aria's kiss with Jason, Wes, and Jake, all of which had happened while we were still together. However, I knew I had to pretend like I didn't know when I was with her. I had to keep us this charade.

I slowly walked over to my desk and sat down as more thoughts consumed me.

If Aria found out that I was A, she would be shattered. Broken beyond repair. If Aria found out, there was no going back. It would destroy her forever. I knew that even though she was with Jake, she still loved me. The kiss between us at The Brew had proven that.

I do love her. I really do. But this situation is so much more complicated than she'll ever understand. I could never explain to her the reasons why I am A. Why I'm the one who's been torturing her for years.

I took a deep breath as I ran my hand through my hair. There was nothing more I could do to help the situation. I was too far gone into this game.

I looked up at the computer to read, "Incorrect password. Enter password."

In confusion, I quickly typed "B-26WATWB"

The screen showed 56 missed attempts at the passcode to the computer. Every single one of them was wrong. Someone had definitely been in here.

I furrowed my brows as I looked around the room once more. The closet door had been opened, but the pictures of the timelines hadn't been touched.

I turned towards the desk, and looked at all the papers scattered everywhere.

Something was missing. I just didn't know what.

Suddenly, it hit me. The journal. The journal was missing. It was Aria's journal, proof that I had fooled her so well. Proof that she had fallen in love with the enemy. Any and all evidence I needed to prove that I had complete control over Aria.

However, it was also one big lie.

This wasn't supposed to have happened. I wasn't supposed to be in love with her. This was all just a game, yet it had gotten way too out of hand. I really had fallen in love with her. And I didn't think that I could ever stop loving her.

It was never supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to have feelings for her. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

She was my puppet and I was her dominator. I wasn't supposed to love her. But I did. I loved her so much.

I grabbed my phone before calling the number I could dial in my sleep.

"Hello?" She answered curiously.

I paused for a moment before speaking.

"Mona, I have a job for you."

* * *

**I know, it was terrible, but you know, leave me a review and let me know, or just vent or freak out with me because I still refuse to believe that this is true. If you want, I can write another chapter of Aria finding out Ezra's A. **


End file.
